How Could She Fall in Love with Such a Dummy?
by iLuvElectronics
Summary: Amelia Cypress is a mage who lives in Water 7. Her life completely changes, and she falls in love for the first time, when she meets Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro in a weapon shop, and soon enough the rest of his pirate crew. Right after Enies Lobby, LuXOC
1. Chapter 1: Amelia Cypress

Amelia walked down one of the crowded walkways of Water 7. She was on her way to the weapon shop. Although she was a mage, it was always good to have an extra dagger or something just in case.

As she walked into the small shop, the shopkeeper greeted her with a hearty, "Welcome!" and she smiled and nodded in return. She didn't talk much, but was a very kind and compassionate person nonetheless. The first place she looked in was the left side of the shop. She had been there many times before and knew that the smaller blades were on the left side, so while in a hurry she could just walk right in and to the left. She stopped in front of a covered glass shelf containing the highest quality daggers. There were three. One was curved and nicely built, though there was nothing special about it. 500 beli. The next one seemed worn, but Amelia could tell there was something different about it. 1,000 beli. The last was the strangest. The blade was in a zig-zag shape and a strange symbol was etched onto the grip. It looked like a moon and sun blended together, and then warped. Perhaps it was cursed. 3,500 beli. Definitely. But Amelia didn't have the money. In her pocket was 2,000 beli, and she was forbidden by her grandmother to spend more than 750 beli. Her only living relatives were her older sister, who had gone out to sea to become a pirate 9 years ago, and her grandmother, who was approaching death of old age, but had taught her everything she knew about magic.

Noting the interesting-looking knives too expensive, she turned to see a mini barrel full of twin blades, each couple tucked safely in a double sheath and tied. Perhaps twin blades would be a good choice. They were strangely less expensive, although there were two in each package. Amelia carefully picked out one that had a nice burgundy sheath and bronze grips. She untied it halfway so she could pull one out, and saw that the blade was rusty. She put it back. Next she looked at one with a plain leather sheath and silver grips with worn ribbon around them. These were curved, and she was not interested in them. Her last choice was one with a blue sheath and also silver grips, but the ribbon around these looked new. Upon inspecting one of them, she found it of high quality, and looked at the price. 750 beli. Just enough. So Amelia retied the twin blades and brought them to the counter.

"I'll have these." she said, and placed 3 shiny 250 beli gold coins on the counter.

"Thank ya' kindly, ma'am! Come back soon!" the grey-haired, skinny shopkeeper responded, taking the coins gratefully. As Amelia turned around to leave, she nearly bumped into a green-haired swordsman who had been looking at full-length swords behind her. He glared at her, but got back to looking, and pulled out a rusty sword. He sighed.

"Do you have any swords that _aren't _rusty?" he inquired angrily to the shopkeeper.

"Sorry, sir. We specialize in short blades." the shopkeeper said. As Amelia started to leave, the swordsman grabbed her shoulder.

"You're a mage, right? Can you do anything to fix this?" he said, pulling out his own sword from one of three sheaths. Amelia found this peculiar, and also the fact that he had pulled out a blade that seemed to have almost completely just rusted off. Only 1/4 of the sword remained, and the edges were covered with rust.

"Sorry. I'm not that experienced yet." she said, and turned to leave again, but then stopped and said, "Do you mind me asking how that happened to your sword?"

He looked at her uncomfortably. "Please don't tell me you're a government spy."

"I'm not." she said. Then after thinking for a moment, added, "Do you happen to be a pirate?"

"Yes. Haven't you seen my bounty? The posters are everywhere. The government wants us like crazy."

"I'm not that into wanted posters. I never pay attention to them." Amelia said.

"Oh." he said plainly, then started complaining to the shopkeeper about having no good swords.

Amelia was stopped yet again from leaving when a happy-go-lucky black-haired boy that looked about her age almost ran right into her while screaming, "ZORO!!" She quickly put her hand out, reflecting the boy off of an almost invisible air wall, and sending him flying into a yagara.

"Luffy!" the swordsman said, annoyed. He sighed as if he went through this all the time, and walked outside.

"WOW!! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" the black-haired boy yelled as he jumped back onto the walkway.

"LUFFY! SAY SORRY YOU IDIOT!!" the swordsman yelled and bonked him on the head while pointing at the frightened people on the yagara the boy had just previously bumped into.

"Oh. Sorry." he said, an anime bump appearing on his head, and then turned back to Amelia and said, "HOW'D YOU DO THAT?"

"I'm a mage." she said simply, although she hadn't been through this much excitement since 9 years ago. She did not have a very interesting life.

"JOIN MY CREW!!" the boy yelled, stars in his eyes.

"LUFFY!!" the swordsman yelled again. There were now two anime bumps on the boy's head.

"Umm...no thank you..." she said, and quickly started walking away, her long blue cloak flailing behind her. But to no avail. The black-haired boy ran up behind you and seemed to wrap his arm around your waist several times and pull you back. _'He ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit!'_ you thought excitedly, yet showing no emotion. You had always been interested in these Devil's Fruits.

"You're not leaving until you agree to join my crew!" he said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Well...I'd like to stay with my grandmother...her time is going to come any day now..." Amelia said quietly, her eyes starting to water. The boy frowned.

"Then we'll wait!"

Amelia sighed. She wasn't going to put up with this boy any longer. "Alright." Amelia said. But as the boy smiled and unwrapped his arm, you put your hand out in front of his face and flicked his forehead, except you were sending out dangerously powerful soundwaves that could not be heard.

"What was that for?" the boy said. But a second later he cried out in pain and fell down, grasping his head.

"What the hell?!" the swordsman yelled. He had been quietly watching the entire thing. "Come back here!" He threw the now unconscious boy over his shoulder and started running after Amelia, who had already sprinted several yards away. She smiled as she made her getaway, but the smile was washed off her face as she felt a powerful pain cut across her lower back and she fell down, holding in her cry of pain. She didn't understand. Nothing had touched her, and the swordsman was still several yards behind her. But she couldn't think any longer as she fell into unconsciousness on the now cleared out walkway because of the commotion.


	2. Chapter 2: Dry my Tears

**By the way, readers, thanks for reading my story and remember I want reviews with helpful critique! I forgot to say that in my first chapter. Don't worry about being harsh because I don't mind and I know I am a harsh reviewer too if there's something I don't like. Just make sure you tell me what I did good and bad so I can keep the good things and get rid of the bad things in the rest of the story. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be writing it...if I end it and my readers want more I will write a sequel, so if you want to like it and want a sequel please review!!**

Amelia's eyes slowly opened. She was rocking, almost as if she was on a ship. Her bed was rather hard, and she heard people talking in the background. Two voices, she recognized. And then she realized she was looking into the eyes of some strange brown creature with a red hat and antlers. _'What the hell?!' _she thought, and quickly sat up, completely awake now. But she felt a sharp pain in her back and fell back onto her chest. She gritted her teeth in pain. Then she remembered what happened. But what was the deer thing doing there?

"She's awake! She's awake!" it exclaimed.

"Chopper! Aren't you supposed to keep quiet?" a female voice said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Where...am I?" Amelia slowly said.

"You are in the pirate ship of the great USOPP-SAMA!! Who has 8,000 loyal followers!!" an unrecognizable male voice said. Amelia obviously didn't believe him.

"Ouch!" she said. Something soft was pressing against the long cut on her back, and her shirt was halfway up, but luckily she was still lying on her chest.

"Don't worry. The cut started bleeding again when you sat up." the deer thing said. She realized the thing on her back was a cottonball that he was holding with chopsticks. It had antiseptic on it, which is why it hurt. Amelia laid there quietly until she was rebandaged and her shirt pulled back down.

"Zoro, you're such an idiot." the female voice said.

"Well, look what she did to our captain!" the swordsman's voice said.

"But that doesn't mean you hurt her like that! You could've broken her back!"

The swordsman just growled at that. Amelia looked across the room to see the black-haired boy in another bed, snoring loudly. She had been careful to only knock him unconscious with her attack.

_--an hour later--_

Amelia sat up in bed. Whatever the deer thing had done had worked, fast. But Amelia naturally had fast-healing skin, most likely because she was taught wizardry since birth. She slowly stood up, adjusting herself to a normal-looking position that didn't hurt her back too much. No one else was in the room anymore except the black-haired boy, who was still snoring loudly, and her. There was no point in staying, so she walked outside and down a few steps onto a- _field of grass??_ This wasn't the average pirate ship. The first person to notice was a black-haired woman reading a book in a chair next to a small white table on the side of the grass.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." she said.

"Who are you?" Amelia said. She was not in the mood to be nice.

"I'm Nico Robin. You are on the ship of the Straw Hat pirate crew. That's Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Nami, and the boy who was sleeping in the room you were in is Luffy, our captain." Robin said, pointing out each crew member around the ship. Usopp and Chopper were playing tag, Zoro was lifting weights, Nami just walked into her room, Franky was inspecting the boat, and Sanji's eyes filled with hearts and he said, "Hello, beautiful-lady, chwan. Would you like a drink?" as he walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of smoothies.

"No, thank you." Amelia said. "I'm going to go back to my grandmother now. She's probably worried." she added, noticing that fortunately the ship was still anchored somewhat near the island. Everything seemed to go still at that moment. Sanji and Robin's faces turned grim.

There was a pause, and then Robin said, "Your grandmother is...in a better place now."

"You're joking right?" Amelia said, stepping backwards in fear. Robin just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, stranger-san." she said.

Tears welled up in Amelia's eyes. She started quietly saying no, until she yelled, "NO!!" and jumped off the ship. She started swimming frantically as she used her powers to create waves pushing her towards Water 7. It wasn't that far, but the mental pain that had filled her up made her weak and couldn't swim very long. The waves she created washed her upon the shore, and she quickly got up and ran as fast as she could toward her grandmother's house. When she arrived, the scene before her made her cry even harder. Her grandmother was sitting in her reading chair, glasses fallen upon her lap, book on the floor, and bent over. Amelia ran over and felt her hand. It was cold as ice and pale as snow. She looked into the kind, still-open eyes of her passed away grandmother, and slowly closed them, placing her glasses back on her face. Then she cried in her still, cold, lap. She didn't know how long it was before she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder. She hadn't noticed that the whole Straw Hat crew had followed her. She didn't like it. She was crying frantically in front of all of them.

"Go away!" she yelled, but nothing happened. She repeated herself, louder. "Go away!!" Everyone left except Luffy. He was too stupid to understand, but had too big a heart to not say something smart that would cheer Amelia up. Robin called him outside, but he only looked at her, and then back at Amelia.

"It'll be alright." Luffy said. "Be positive. She's happier now, and looking down on you. Now all her pains are gone."

"What do you know?! You don't even know my name yet!!"

"So?" Luffy said. Amelia looked at him, directly to the right of her, squatting to be at the same eye level. She didn't know why, but she hugged him. She wanted comfort. She cried into his shoulder for 20 minutes before wiping her eyes and standing up. Then she used magic to create a perfect human-sized oval hole in her backyard, and place her grandmother in it. Then she refilled the hole and said a prayer, shed a few last tears, and took a nap full of nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chat with Robin

**Oh yeah. I should have given this warning on the first chapter. There WILL be some spoilers in this story for those who have not watched One Piece to the latest episode, which is (I'm pretty sure) currently 339 with English subtitles as of April.**

Amelia jolted upright. She was sweaty and hot. She had had a horrible nightmare, that she did not even wish to think about. She didn't want to think about anything at the moment, so before even looking around, she walked to her bathroom. She locked the door and undressed, and had a long, hot, shower to wash off all the sweat. It soothed her nerves, but she still cried. Her grandmother had been very important to her, and now her sister was her only living relative. Heck, what if her sister wasn't alive anymore either? This thought just made Amelia cry harder. She had loved her sister very much, and was depressed for weeks after she left to become a pirate. She had left on a cold November evening, and vowed that she would gather together the Black Rose pirate crew, and one day, when she was a famous pirate with a bounty on her head, she would come back to see Amelia again.

Amelia turned off the water and stepped out. She dried off with a towel on the wall, and walked out with it covering herself. She changed in her room and walked back out. At the sight of all the Straw Hat pirates napping in the living room, she wiped her eyes and held in the rest of her tears. She had shed enough in front of these pirates who she had barely just met.

"It's okay to cry." Robin said. Amelia noticed she was the only one not sleeping. In courtesy of Amelia's dead grandmother, she had not sat in the reading chair. Instead, she was on the couch, next to a snoring Zoro, who was being squished by a sleeping, stretched out Nami.

Amelia changed the subject. "You can sit in the reading chair, if you'd like."

"No thanks. I believe the spirit of your grandmother is sitting there at the moment." Robin said.

Amelia was silent for a moment. "I don't believe in spirits." she said after a moment.

"Well, we all believe in something different. I didn't use to believe in anything religious, like spirits. My childhood was...not so great...so I didn't believe in any gods, and so I didn't believe in spirits. But after joining this crew, I've heard a spirit myself." Robin said.

"Really?" Amelia looked up at her.

Robin nodded. "It was the spirit of our old ship." She then put down her book as Amelia looked at her, confused.

"Our first pirate ship was called the Going Merry. A little while before now, it broke down, and the Galley La shipbuilders said it wasn't usable anymore. A little while after this I was taken to Enies Lobby by the World Government and as I was told, the Going Merry was thrown into the ocean by the Aqua Laguna. When everyone came to save me, the Buster Call commenced on Enies Lobby, and it seemed we wouldn't make it. But, out of nowhere, we heard a voice, and out of the ocean beneath us came the Going Merry. And that was how we escaped. We couldn't have done it if not for the spirit of the ship."

Amelia was now even more confused than before.

"Enies Lobby is the island of law, the island of the World Government. They say that anyone who passes through the Gates of Justice there has no chance whatsoever of coming back. I almost passed through there. I had a high bounty since I was 8 years old, and now the World Government is more after me than ever before, and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates too."

"And the Buster Call is?"

Robin was silent. Amelia didn't quite understand, but she said, "I'll just ask Nami..." After that there was a long silence, until Luffy kicked Usopp in his sleep.

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! What was that for, Luffy?" Usopp screamed, jerking awake. Luffy snored. "LUFFY!!" Luffy still snored. Robin used her powers to make a hand sprout out of Luffy's chest and smack him in the face several times.

"OUCH!! What was that for, Robin?" Luffy screamed, jerking awake as well.

"Thanks, Robin." Usopp said.

Luffy quickly forgot what was happening when he saw Amelia and yelled, "JOIN MY CREW!!"

"YOU'RE STILL WORRYING ABOUT THAT?? MY GRANDMOTHER JUST DIED HERE!!" Amelia screamed for the first time in years. She didn't want to be so mean, but her closest, and possibly last, living relative had just died, and some kid didn't even care. He was worrying about himself. However, this comment was very out of character for her, being the quiet person she is.

"Sorry." Luffy said, and suddenly his smiling face had a blank, but almost unhappy, expression. Amelia looked at him angrily. He still didn't care. He was too happy-go-lucky. But then she remembered the events of a few hours ago. What Luffy had said...no one had ever said something so heartwarming to her before...so caring, yet not trying to be so. And so she forgot her anger and took a deep breath.

"Fine. I've nothing else better to do here." she said.

There was a pause, and then Luffy yelled, "YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" at the top of his lungs, and it echoed throughout the entire city.

**I'm thinking this chapter is a little bit short...tell me in a review if you agree, and also any other tips or critique or things I did especially well this time! And remember: I really don't mind harsh reviews! Trust me! Don't worry about offending me or me thinking you're a mean person! I WANT critique! It makes me write better! takes deep breath Okay, I'm done now. pause REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Signs of a Crush

**Thanks all reviewers and thanks to all reviewers who review for this chapter and next and the next and so on and so forth!**

All the Straw Hat crew members were woken up now, and Luffy had a HUGE anime bump on his head. "LUFFY!!" they all screamed at him, holding out their weapons/legs(Sanji)/arms(Franky) after hitting him. Luffy fainted.

"Umm...is he gonna be okay?" Amelia asked. She didn't know how strong this people were. Robin laughed.

"Luffy is always okay. You don't have to worry about him." she said, smiling now.

And Robin was right, for a moment later Luffy stood up and excitedly said, "C'mon, I'll give you a tour of the Thousand Sunny!" Amelia sighed. It couldn't be helped now. She had agreed, even though she couldn't figure out why.

"Wait! I need to get my stuff!" she said quickly after realizing it, but Luffy had already led his crew halfway to the ship. Amelia sighed again. He was so energetic. Yet there was this air about him that made her feel happy, and forget her fears when he smiled. She couldn't understand it. _'Oh well.'_ she thought, and then walked quietly to her room and started packing.

_**-With the Straw Hat crew-**_

"Luffy! You went too fast! She's not here now!" Nami said as they approached the ship. Luffy stopped and turned around.

"OIIIIIIIIIII!! Where'd she go?!" he said and did his looks-around-with-hand-over-popping-out-eyes thing. Everyone sighed.

"Now she may've run off again." Zoro said. He was annoyed. If that the case, they'd have to do another chase around the city.

"I'll go find her!" Luffy said and ran off before anyone else could say anything. Everyone sighed again. Their captain was so unpredictable.

_**-Back at Amelia's house-**_

Luffy peeked into the rambleshack house and then stepped inside. _It's the girl's house, so she should be in it!_ was Luffy's simple thinking. He realized he hadn't even learned her name yet, and scratched his head. Then he walked down the hallway and peeked into each room until he saw Amelia in one of them. She was brushing her hair. It was now silky and smooth, and Luffy thought it was really pretty. He didn't usually think about things like that, but he did. "Oi, what's your name?" he said. Amelia turned around in surprise.

"Amelia...nobody had asked that before?" she said, stuffing her brush in her khaki messenger bag and closing it.

"Uh...I don't think so." Luffy said.

"Do you know where my blue cloak is?" Amelia asked.

"Uh...no." Luffy said. Amelia sighed.

"Damn it. That was good quality. More wasted money for me." she said angrily, and then walked out, Luffy following.

After walking for a bit, Luffy tilted his head and said, "This is too slow."

"Deal with it. I'm human, you know." Amelia said. But Luffy wrapped his rubber arm around her again, and soon she felt herself jolting into the air and up close to Luffy. "What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Taking a shortcut." And then they landed on a rooftop, and almost right away Luffy stretched out his arms, which were attached to the chimney, and said, "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Amelia repeated, this time louder and scared. She didn't like heights. At all. But they were already soaring through the air at high speed, and Amelia screamed. She clenched her arms around Luffy, who was laughing and seemed to be enjoying himself, and closed her eyes. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!!'_ She thought, freaked out. She was still clinging onto the rubber boy really tightly long after they landed at the edge of the water with the rest of the crew.

"Can't...breathe..." Luffy wheezed out. Amelia finally opened her eyes and realized what was happening. She quickly let go and backed off. Luffy gasped in air.

"Erm...sorry...I don't like heights..." Amelia said, cheeks red as tomatoes when she saw the entire Straw Hat crew looking at her with a -ooo-you-like-him- look. She really didn't. She was just scared of heights.

"Everyone, this is Amelia!" Luffy said proudly a moment after he looked like he was about to suffocate.

"Nice to meet you, Amelia! Can I call you Amy?" Usopp and Chopper said in unison. Then they started arguing about who came up with 'Amy' first. Robin smiled. Nami put out her hand.

"Nami." she said, indicating herself.

"I'm SUPER Franky!!" Franky said, doing his little pose.

"Amelia-swan, would you like anything?" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes. Zoro was sleeping on the ship.

"Well, let's go!!" rubber boy said excitedly. Then he looked at Amelia and added, "Hey, are you a musician?"

"What kind of random question is that?!" she said after registering that he had just said that. The Straw Hat crew, including the mage Amelia Cypress, laughed. And then she answered the question. "Well, yeah. I can do a bit of singing."

**Yay! First signs of a crush from Amy and Luffy! But this **_**is**_** really hard. I mean, try imagining how to make **_**Luffy**_** fall in love with someone?? My mind is confused, but I'll do it somehow!**

**Anyways, I know this is not how the Enies Lobby/Water 7 arc ends, but I couldn't do anything about it. So THERE!! (JK I'm not that fiesty! pause ...Or am I...?)**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Life, A New Love

Just minutes ago Amelia had left her home for the first time to become a pirate. She didn't know why. She knew she would've been sad and lonely if she had stayed, but she barely knew these people. And they were pirates! A sudden realization came to Amelia as she looked out over the edge of the ship towards Water 7. It was slowly fading into the distance. _'I'm a pirate too now.'_ She wondered again why she had ever agreed to join the Straw Hat pirate crew. _'Oh well.'_ she thought. _'It's too late to go back now.'_ Suddenly Luffy popped his head up next to her.

"Hey!" he said happily. "Sing me a song!"

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Because! Now you're our musician! You said you could sing." Luffy said with a puppy dog face.

Those things didn't work on her. "No." she said simply.

"But! But!" Luffy started to say.

"No buts. I'm not acquainted with you guys enough yet."

Luffy sighed and stretched his neck to put his puppy-dog face right into Amelia's, causing her to back away from the white wooden railing of the Thousand Sunny. She started to feel bad, looking at Luffy's expression. _'What is wrong with me? This isn't supposed to work on me!'_ she thought and shook her head, closing her eyes. "I said no!" Luffy just sat there with the same expression. "No! That's my final answer!" Amelia persisted, and ran to the first room she could, which happened to be the kitchen.

"Amelia-swaan! Would you like something?" came Sanji's voice as soon as she closed the door. He was in there washing dishes.

"To get Luffy to stop begging." she said, annoyed at herself.

Sanji looked at her questioningly, but then said, "Alright, Amelia-chwan!" He put down the dishes and ran out the door.

As Amelia sat down at the dining table, she could hear Sanji scolding Luffy, and Luffy going, "But she's our musician!" and then a loud bang, which she could only assume was Luffy being smashed into the deck.

Moments later Sanji walked back in and said, "Alright Amelia-swan, you can go out now." He looked at you with hearts in his eyes for a moment, and then rolled his sleeves back up and continued washing dishes.

"Thank you, Sanji." Amelia said, but nonetheless she didn't move. She wanted to relax, so she layed down on a few chairs and closed her eyes.

It didn't last very long though, because Luffy burst in and yelled, "SING!!" Amelia was getting very annoyed.

"NO!!" she yelled, and then got up to punch Luffy hard in the face, which failed because he dodged and ran away.

"Come and get me, or SING!!" he said, stretching his mouth out and sticking his tongue out at Amelia. He had popped her last anime blood vessel. She walked out of the kitchen and raised her hands, which caused a stream of water to emerge from the ocean and grab Luffy, like a hand. It held him above the water, but nonetheless the sea water started taking effect. Luffy tried desparately to escape the water hand's grasp, but his arms wouldn't budge. Soon enough he became limp. Amelia wondered what he was doing, and after a while she started worrying.

"Luffy?" she said quietly. No response. "Luffy!" She let him fall onto the grassy deck which now had a small hole on one side. She ran over and started shaking him. "Luffy!" she yelled louder, into his ear.

_'Oh god...I forgot that Devil's Fruit users can't take sea water! But I didn't know it could be this extreme!'_ she thought and put her ear over his heart. It was beating.

"Fooled ya!" Luffy said triumphantly. Amelia looked over. Luffy's wide awake face was smiling. Amelia growled. Then she formed a fireball in her hand, and at the sight of that, Luffy quickly got up and ran away.

"RUBBER BOY, YOU WILL DIE!!" she said. What had awakened this caring, outgoing part of her? She didn't understand it. She never acted like this. But, as she chased Luffy around the ship, a memory that had been crammed up in the back of her mind for 13 years, forgotten, came back to her. She remembered laughing, playing tag with a dark haired boy and a cut under his left eye. She had been 4. Was this man that same 4-year old boy she had secretly been friends with, and then forgotten about? She couldn't be sure.

Nami watched the chasing scene from the sidelines and snickered. "Hey Robin." she said. "Look. They're bonding." She snickered again. Robin looked over and smiled. She wasn't the type to think it was funny. She was happy for Amelia. But had she really developed a crush that quick?

That was the last thing on Amelia's mind. She had never really thought about liking guys, so when it came the time when she did, she didn't quite know it yet. She considered Luffy a friend, and nothing else. But then again, it was only the first day they had met. Perhaps he still was only a friend. "THAT'S IT!!" Amelia screamed after a few minutes. She sent the fireball flying at Luffy's back. He wasn't expecting it, so it hit.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he repeatedly said, until he stretched out his legs and stuck his flaming butt into the water. Amelia was laughing harder than ever. She didn't know how long it had been since she laughed. Once again, probably 9 years. Her sister's departure had really affected her.

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji popped his head out of the kitchen. Amelia hadn't realized that the sun was already going down. She stood calmly and sighed, cooling herself down. Then she walked over to the kitchen. She was the first one to sit down at the dining table. "How does the food look, Amelia-swan?" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Very good. Thank you very much." she said, looking at the delicious, seemingly glittering food in front of her. She hadn't expected this good of a chef on a pirate ship.

The rest of the crew started walking in as Amelia started eating. Nami and Luffy sat on either side of her. Nami leaned over and whispered, "You got a crush on rubber-boy, do you?" An anime vein popped up on Amelia's forehead and she punched Nami as hard as she could in the cheek, sending her flying across the dining room. "Woah!" Luffy said, looking over at the newly-made hole in the wall. Amelia looked at him, and another anime vein popped up on her head when she realized Luffy was holding a piece of her chicken on his fork. His plate was already empty.

"Lu...FFY!!" she yelled and punched him hard in the cheek too, however his neck only stretched, and then flopped back. _'Wow...he's strong...'_ Luffy swallowed the chicken. And after that a food race broke out between them and both Amelia and Luffy were eating everything on her plate as fast as they could.

_--later that evening--_

"Amy...you're so pretty..." Luffy whoozed out of his mouth. Amelia looked at him, feeling a slight happiness in the back of her mind. She had learned from experience that you usually start blurting out truths when you're drunk, which is why she and Robin were the only ones not drunk. She smiled, and when she realized Robin was looking at her, resumed her solemn look. Then she was knocked over by what she could only assume was her new captain. "Amy..." He was now lying on top of her, his face right above hers. She could smell his alcohol breath.

"Umm...Luffy...can you get off me?" she said, slowly squirming out from under him. Her face was beet red. Moments later she felt his full weight on her and his head went over her shoulder. She could feel his firm chest and abdomen muscles on hers. "Luffy...please get off me."

"I think he fell asleep." Robin said, peeking out from over her book. Amelia went redder when she realized that Robin had been watching the full scene, and then sighed, acting as if she wasn't having any weird feelings at the moment. She crawled out from under Luffy and then quickly walked away to where she had been directed earlier as her room. She locked the door and sat down on her bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. Then she leaned against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest, burying her head into them.

_'What's wrong with me? I don't believe in love at first sight. But it wasn't at first sight...back then I just thought he was a silly pirate boy...Was it because he was able to open me up so much in just one day? Probably...but who says that I love him? I'm babbling to myself about nothing...I don't love him, and he doesn't love me. He's just a friend. Just a friend.'_

Amelia laid down on her bed, looking at the blackness of her unlit room for no reason. She couldn't sleep that night. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that her relationship with Luffy was no more than friendship, another tiny belief dwelled in the back of her mind. _'It really is love at second sight.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Nami's First Therapy Lesson

Amelia was tired as hell. Last night had been too much for her mind. How could one guy in one day make her lose her sleep?

As she walked out of her room with black rings around her sagging eyelids, Robin looked at her over the top of her book again, this time concerned. Nami smiled and snuck off to plan her first therapy session. "Hey, what's wrong? Need some cola to be SUPER??" Franky said enthusiastically, doing his pose.

"Sure." Amelia said, not really paying attention. She took the cola bottle he was holding out as she absent-mindedly walked past him. She burned off the cap using her powers and took a swig as if she was drinking beer. _'He...I really might need some beer today...'_ she thought, laughing for no reason, not thinking about the consequences. (You know how when you're really, really tired you'll laugh at the randomest things?)

"Amelia-san, what's wrong?" Robin said. Amelia just walked past her, pretending not to hear. She wouldn't be telling anyone the reason why she couldn't sleep that night.

"Amelia-chwan, what's wrong?" said Sanji, the second person to ask, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Breakfast..." Amelia said, plopping herself down on a chair, ignoring Sanji's question as well. He looked at her, and then turned around and broke a few eggs onto a pan.

"As you wish, Amelia-swan." he said joyfully, but he had a concerned look on his face as he cooked her breakfast. Twenty minutes later, there was a table full of delicous-looking eggs, waffles, french toast, bacon, and what-not in front of Amelia. "Breakfast is ready!" Sanji yelled out the door, and almost immediately, Luffy had sat himself down at the table, next to Amelia again, and started gobbling up everything. "Don't eat all of it, idiot!" Sanji said, banging his leg on top of Luffy's head.

"Owww! What was that for? I'm hungry!" Luffy said, now with an anime bump on his head. He seemed to get those a lot.

Throughout this scene, Amelia had started coloring, thinking about what she had been thinking about last night. "Amelia-swan, are you okay? You look like you have a fever." Sanji said, noticing this discoloration in Amelia's skin.

"Sure, whatever." she said, grabbing a bacon strip and a piece of french toast before she was picked up by Sanji and ran to Chopper's room.

"It's okay, Amelia-chwan! You'll be okay soon!" he said, hearts in his eyes as he set Amelia onto the medical bed. Chopper, who had just been walking out for breakfast, walked back in.

"What happened?" he inquired, walking over to Amelia.

"She has a fever." Sanji said.

Chopper got to work right away, placing a cold rag on her forehead, but that was all he could do before she said, "That's too cold!" Chopper looked at her. Someone with a fever didn't do that. He sighed.

"Sanji, she doesn't have a fever. But her face is really red, I need to do a checkup." Chopper said, and pushed Sanji out of the room to undress his patient and do some tests.

_**-an hour later-**_

Chopper walked out of his room to face the concerned crew, except for Nami, who had a big smirk on her face. "It doesn't seem like anything is wrong with her. And the red is gone now. I think you must've made a big deal out of nothing." he said happily as Amelia walked out as well. An anime vein appeared on Sanji's forehead at Chopper's comment, but he didn't do anything.

"Come here, Amelia. I have some questions to ask you." Nami said, basically dragging Amelia to her room.

"Nami!" Robin said, and then sighed, because she couldn't do a thing about it.

Nami's door slammed shut to the confused faces of the rest of the crew. "Nami! What are you doing?" Amelia said, annoyed, as she was sat down on Nami's bed. Nami ignored her, and started pacing back and forth in front of Amelia.

"So, what are these feelings you're having for a certain idiot captain? Hmm?" she said.

Amelia's face turned red, but she said, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it seems your sickness has come back. Maybe I should take you back to Chopper." Nami said. Amelia grimaced. "Come on. Spill it." Nami continued. Amelia just sat there, her lips zipped. "OR ELSE!!" Nami said, holding out her Clima Tact, which was emenating lightning.

"Holy crap!! What's wrong with you, lady?" Amelia said, bolting off of the bed.

"Spill it!" Nami said, smirking.

"There's nothing to spill! He's just a good friend!" Amelia said. She had no intention of telling Nami. Nami sighed and put down her weapon.

"I'll be back." she said, annoyed, and then stomped out of her room. Amelia sighed too.

"That was a close one..." she said under her breath, and then walked out after Nami, who was now being pestered by the crew as to what she was doing.

"Are you okay, Amelia-swan? What did Nami-chwan do to you?" Sanji said almost immediately.

"I'm fine." she said blankly.

"Oi! She's red again!" Luffy said, popping up in front of Amelia from out of nowhere.

"I'm fine!" Amelia repeated, and then fastwalked to her room and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Sealed With a Kiss

Amelia couldn't stand it. She didn't want to love him. It was causing her enough trouble as it is, and Nami had to go and make it worse. She was tired as hell because of him, mistooken as having a fever because of him, teased and threatened because of him, and not acting normally because of him. She needed a nap. And during that nap, she had a dream. A flashback.

_"Hey! You're too fast! Have you been practicing without me?" Amelia said happily, her short pigtails flopping in the wind as she ran after Luffy._

_"Yep!" Luffy said, turning around for a moment to stick his tongue out at her._

_"Gotcha!" Amelia said, but she didn't._

_"Gomu gomu no rocket!" Luffy yelled, zooming out of the way of Amelia's chubby toddler hand, and causing her to fall over._

_"Ow!" she said, sitting up on the grassy ground, and picking up the shoe that had fallen off. "Now look what you did. My shoe is broken!"_

_"So?" Luffy said, walking over to his best childhood friend. "You can borrow mine. I'll go barefoot." He took off his shoes and handed one to Amelia, smiling wide. Amelia smiled too, and took the shoe, which was slightly bigger than hers. They continued playing tag, until Amelia tripped again, this time over Luffy's shoe. She started laughing._

_"It's too big!" she said. "We'll both go barefoot!"_

_"Okay!" Luffy said, taking his shoe to his other shoe, and then started running again._

_"This time I gotcha!" Amelia said, five minutes later, tagging Luffy, and accidentally pushing him as well. They were near the cliff. And soon enough, only she. "Luffy..." she said, scared. "Luffy, are you okay?" She looked below her, into the blue waves crashing into the cliff, remembering that Devil's Fruit users couldn't swim. "LUFFY!!" she yelled, and started crying. She got down on her knees, realizing that she had just killed her best friend. "No...no...I'm sorry...Luffy...I didn't mean to..." she said in between sobs, until she heard a rough, angry female voice._

_"Amelia! Were you playing with that stupid boy again? How many times have I told you not to?" Mrs. Cypress said. She was quite the opposite of her quiet, kind daughter._

_"But...but...I killed him! But really, it was an accident!"_

_"A good accident, if you ask me. Now you won't go running off and playing with him anymore! Come here and finish doing your chores!" Mrs. Cypress said, walking over and dragging her sobbing daughter back to the house._

Amelia jolted awake. She didn't want to remember her mother. She was glad when she died, eaten by a huge shark while boating. Her father was a different story. He had been on the same boat, but if she could've, Amelia would've saved both of her parents just to keep her father. Then she remembered what the dream was about: Luffy. But how had he survived? She couldn't think though, before there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Amelia said, although annoyed. It was Robin. She sat down next to her new crewmate on the bed.

"I was wondering...if talking to someone would help you." she said, hiding the rare curiousity in her voice.

Amelia wanted to tell someone, and if she did, the most understanding and trustworthy was Robin. She sighed. "Well...Luffy...I kind of..."

"Fell in love with him?"

"Yeah..." Amelia looked downward, embarassed.

"Don't worry. It's okay to be in love." Robin said, putting an arm around Amelia. "But you're going to ruin your life if you can't even face him without turning red."

"I know...it's just..." Amelia mumbled quietly, and then silence swept across the room.

"Well whatever it is, you're going to have to get over it." Robin replied a few moments later, and then smiled at Amelia and walked out.

The distressed mage could hear the rest of the crew pestering about what they were talking about outside, but Robin wouldn't peep. And Luffy, being the silly boy he is, said, "Was it about me?" Robin gave him a quick glance, then immediately caught herself and kept walking, this time to her room. The only person to catch this was Nami. And now she was sure. She was the only crew member to stop asking, and the only one to run off to her room and plan a second therapy lesson. What a bitch. Hadn't she troubled Amelia enough already? Not her. She was smirking.

Throughout all this, Amelia had made herself decide that she would not act any different around Luffy than any of the other crewmates. She had basically pestered her own nerves into doing so. And when she walked out, she was the one to be pestered by the crew.

"Amelia-swan! Please tell me!" Sanji said.

"Amy! What were you talking about? Please? Please?" Chopper happily said, just about killing Amelia with his cuteness. But she didn't give in.

"If you don't tell me, I'll send my 8000 loyal followers after you!" Usopp said enthusiactically.

"I'll give you some cola." Franky said, for once not including super in his sentence.

Zoro was sleeping. He couldn't care less.

"Was it about me?" Luffy repeated, this time to Amelia. She forced herself not to color, and pretended she didn't hear him so she wouldn't have to lie. And then she tripped over a cola bottle that Franky had dropped in all the commotion. And fell. Onto Luffy. And their lips accidentally touched. This time Amelia couldn't hold in her blush. Why did all these inconvenient conincidences have to happen? Everyone was speechless as she basically bounced right back up off of Luffy and ran to her room. She didn't look at anyone's faces, she just bolted. And when she locked the door she could hear hysterical laughing and Luffy saying, "What? What's the big deal?"

"Luffy, you _kissed_ her. Don't you know what that means?" Usopp said. Sanji looked like he was going to kill Luffy.

"No." Luffy replied. This just caused more laughing. "What? What does it mean? It was just an accident!"

"Luffy, when you kiss someone, it's a sign of love!" Franky said between laughs.

"Well I love all of you guys!" Luffy said. He was getting a little angry now. He didn't understand.

"Hey, Luffy. Why don't you go ask Amelia what love is?" Nami said. She had just emerged from her room and was smirking, big.

"But she locked her door."

"Oh, she'll let you in." Nami said.

"Alright..." Luffy said, and then walked to the door of Amelia's room and knocked. She knew who it was. She had been listening to the entire conversation. But Nami was right. She wanted to talk to Luffy. She had to tell him. So she opened the door, pulled him inside, and locked it back up again as fast as she possibly could. "So, what's love?" Luffy said. She pulled him over to the bed and had him sit down next to her.

"It's hard to explain, but when you truly love someone, you'll do anything for them, and they can break your heart really easily." Amelia said slowly.

"Well that's everyone, for me." Luffy said.

"No, Luffy, you don't understand. It's just one person. When you love one person more than anyone, that's true love." Amelia said.

He scratched his head. "Well how do I know? I love everyone here equally."

"Well, you can narrow it down by knowing it's a girl, unless you're gay, in which case it'd be a guy. But I don't think you're gay. And...well...you just know. When you're around that person, sometimes you blush and giggle, and you act different around them. You just know." Now Amelia sounded like she was rambling on about nothing. But she was trying to let him know. She was perfectly aware her face was red. "I'm sure you could figure out who I love..."

"Uhh...Zoro?"

"No." _'Where did he get that idea from?'_

"Usopp?"

"No."

"Sanji?"

Now I realized he was just guessing. "Look at me, Luffy. What did I just say? Before you started guessing?"

"You love Sanji?!" he exclaimed.

"No!! Now look at me! Who do I love?" Amelia said.

Luffy was looking at her red face, but he didn't have a clue. "Do you have a fever again?"

"No, Luffy! It's you! Look at my face! I'm blushing! Because I'm with you!"

"Oh." he said. He took a moment to process what Amelia had just said. "YOU LOVE ME??"

"Yes! I've been trying to say that this entire time!" Amelia exclaimed. Now she was standing up, yelling at the man she loved about how she was telling him she loved him. Then she realized that she had just completely blurted it out.

"I've gotta tell everyone!" Luffy said, and started towards the door, when Amelia tackled him to the ground and straddled him to keep him there.

"ARE YOU CRAZY??" she screamed.

"No. I just don't think it's something you should have to hide." Luffy said, scared. Amelia sighed and made herself calm down.

"No, Luffy. It's a secret." she said, and then leaned down and kissed him gently. "Sealed with a kiss."

Then and there, Luffy understood what love was. He understood what a kiss was. But most importantly, he understood who the one person he loved was. And to tell her so, he looked into her glittering green eyes and pulled her head down to his and kissed her back, running his hand through her silky auburn hair.


	8. Chapter 8: Nami's Second Therapy Lesson

**If you are thinking that the cutest couple ever did something bad, they did not! This chapter starts off right from the end of chapter 8!**

Amelia looked down at him, surprised, and then said, "Luffy...does that mean...you too?"

"Yes, Amelia. I love you." he said. He was finally understanding, acting like a normal person, not the clueless idiot that he is. And making Amelia's life complete. Making her so happy, that she collapsed onto him and just started crying. She couldn't believe so much could happen in just...how many minutes? She couldn't believe that she loved this stupidhead, and she couldn't believe that he loved her back. It was all too much for her, so she just cried, from both happiness and confusion. Luffy didn't understand, but he sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, and caressed her head until she stopped.

"I'm sorry." Amelia said.

"For what?"

"Crying. For no reason at all."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Amelia put her head up and looked at Luffy as he wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes. She smiled. He was acting like himself again, smiling that big, stupid smile of his. It was so trademark. (Isn't it? I love Luffy's smile!) "Well, I guess it's probably time for lunch now." Amelia said, and stood up.

"MEAT!!" Luffy yelled, at the thought of lunch, and bolted out the door. Amelia smiled, and then walked out after him, but to no avail. Nami pushed her back in and locked the door again.

"So...What happened in here?" she said.

"I told Luffy what love is." Amelia said, sighing. This time, she was going to control herself, and act like nothing happened.

"And?" Nami said, smirking.

"I told Luffy what love is." Amelia repeated.

"Oh, come on. You can't hide it forever." Nami said. She was getting annoyed now.

"Hide what?"

"That you love him."

"Who?"

"Luffy."

"I do not."

"Oh really..."

"Yes, really. I don't know what you're thinking." Amelia said. She couldn't keep this up for long, though. Then a lightbulb popped up in her head, and she smiled. She now knew a way out of this.

"Yes you do." Nami said. She was getting nervous. Amelia was smiling.

"And you're jealous." Amelia said. Now she was the one smirking, and Nami the one with the red face.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"I thought I was the one saying that just moments ago. You must know what I'm talking about." Amelia said. She felt like a genius. But she didn't expect this reaction. Was Nami actually jealous?

"I-I don't..." she said quietly. She was starting to sweat.

"Oh really..." Amelia said happily. She could finally give this bitch a taste of her own medicine.

"I'm not jealous!" Nami said, then ran out the door. A few moments later, Amelia started laughing. She never imagined this. _'Nami loves Luffy too! She was acting exactly the way I had the first time around!'_ This thought made Amelia laugh harder, but she went outside and to the kitchen for lunch. Nami was there, red-faced and biting her lip. Throughout the entire lunch, she wouldn't talk or look at Amelia.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Amelia said teasingly while protecting a piece of meat from Luffy. Silence. "Wish you were in my spot, Miss Jealous?"

"That's it! You shut up, or else, Miss Bitch!" Nami said, standing up and pulling out her Clima Tact.

"Ooo, now you think cussing is gonna help. I'm a human, stupid. Dogs are small and furry. Don't you know that yet?" Amelia said, standing up as well, but putting a force field around her food. Nami grimaced, then started twisting her weapon after breaking it in two. Amelia didn't know what it did yet, so she was intimidated, but her attacks worked a lot faster than Nami's. She sent a fireball flying at her new rival, who dodged, stopping her attack. But a small dark cloud still remained in the sky.

"Oi! Oi! You guys, stop it! We're trying to eat!" Usopp said. The two girls ignored him, and continued on with their fight, destroying half the kitchen and dining room.

"Hey! At least take it outside!" Zoro yelled angrily, pulling out his swords.

"Marimo! Don't you dare hurt them!" Sanji said and pulled up his sleeves.

"Make me, stupid love cook!" Zoro yelled. Those two broke into a fight as well. Meanwhile, Nami avoided another fireball.

"Hey...umm...I think we should go outside..." Usopp whispered to the scared Chopper next to him. They were both ducking under the table. Chopper nodded, and they sneaked out, carrying their plates. Robin just sighed. Luffy was busy poking at the electrifying blue force field around Amelia's food and blowing on his burnt finger every time he touched it.

"Oi. Are you gonna eat this, because if you're not, can you get rid of this blue thing?" he said, standing up. Amelia looked over, annoyed, which caught her off guard and she was knocked out by:

"Thunder Tempo!" Nami yelled. And then she realized what had happened, but didn't regret it. Amelia's discovery was unforgivable, to her. She stomped off to her room without a word.

"What happened?!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as they marched back inside. Robin explained to them what had happened. But they were still confused by the fact that Luffy was holding Amelia so gently and carefully as he walked to Chopper's room.

"Chopper, come on!" he said. He was serious now, and mad at Nami. And after dropping off Amelia at Chopper's room, he walked over to Nami's and broke the locked door down. "Nami!" he said angrily. She looked at him, confused, and immediately knew what had happened in Amelia's room. "As soon as she gets better, you're going to go to her and apologize!"

"And what if I don't?" she said. She was sad that the man she secretly loved was mad at her, and now regretted what she did to Amelia, but wouldn't show it. Not one bit.

"Then you're no longer a member of the Straw Hat Crew. Get out!" Luffy said. Nami was astonished, apalled, and then broken-hearted. And when Luffy left the room, she started crying her heart out into her pillow. No one knew. No one cared. They were all worried about Amelia. And Luffy definitely didn't give a damn about her anymore. So that night, she packed up her things and prepared to leave.


	9. Chapter 9: Departure

**Sorry I took so long guys! I had writer's block! And even when I finished writing this rather short chapter, I don't know what to write for the next one, so please put some suggestions in your reviews! Thanks!**

The next day, Amelia could walk around normally, despite all the bandages. But when she saw Nami walk out of her room carrying a big bag full of her stuff, she really wondered what had happened when she fell unconscious. Luffy wasn't acting himself, either. "Luffy, what's wrong? What happened last night?" she said at breakfast. At this comment, he stood up and pushed her all the way to her room, and when he got there, he pushed her inside and locked the door. Something was really wrong.

"Nami's leaving." he said grimly.

"What?! Why?!" Amelia exclaimed.

"She hurt you, and wouldn't apologize for it."

"But I'm fine now!"

"Amelia...yesterday...I realized something. I can't let anything happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if something did. If Nami's willing to hurt you like that just because she's mad at you for something, she's a danger to you." Luffy said, pushing Amelia down on her bed.

"But it's fine..."

"No it isn't. I love you. You said people do crazy things for love, and you were right." he said, laying down next to her and putting his arms around her.

"Luffy...what are you doing? Because if you think you're gonna get sex, think again."

"What's that?" Luffy said.

"WHAT'S THAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SEX IS?! YOU'RE 17!!" Amelia exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Well, what is it?" he asked again. Amelia sighed.

"I'll tell you...after breakfast..." she said, standing up. "Now let's go eat." No comment from Luffy. He really wasn't himself. "And don't let Nami go. Even though we have our difference...and things in common...that separate us, it doesn't mean she has to leave."

"Too late." Luffy said, standing up as well.

"WHAT?!" Amelia yelled at him, and sprinted outside as fast as she could and looked on either side of the ship. She could see Nami far to the left on a small boat. "NAMI!! COME BACK!!" she yelled as loud as she could.

_**--From Nami's point of view--**_

Nami could hear someone yelling for her in the distance, so she looked up and wiped her eyes. It was Amelia, just the person she didn't want to see right now. She wasn't coming back. There was no point to. Luffy was with another woman, and currently hated Nami. She would chart the seas by herself. Her heart was broken. "NAMI!!" came Amelia's voice again. She wanted to yell out to shut up and how much she had ruined her life, but she stayed silent. And then the yells grew louder. _'How?'_ Nami thought. She looked over and noticed that she was suddenly quite a bit closer to the Thousand Sunny. She could see Amelia's hands held out, over the water. _'That's why. Stupid elemental girl.'_ But she had no choice. She was going back, whether she was staying, or not. She wouldn't apologize.

_**--Back to Amelia--**_

"Nami! You don't have to leave!" Amelia yelled over the side of the boat, as Nami climbed up to state that she wasn't staying, no matter what.

"I am. You ruined my life, took that place of me as a much better person."

"You don't have to apologize! Really! Just stay!"

"I'm not!"

"Nami is leaving. She won't apologize." Luffy said, from behind Amelia.

"Luffy! I've heard enough of that crap out of you! If you can't even listen to me, it's over between us!" Amelia said, grabbing him by the collar and yelling into his blank face, and then throwing him aside. "Nami! You're staying!"

Nami was just staring at them. Now she was really confused. Amelia was willing to get mad at and then give up Luffy to have Nami stay. Why? She couldn't understand it. Nami had knocked her out with a lightning bolt and really hurt her, and now she wanted her to stay? This didn't make any sense. "Why?"

"Because we're crewmates, and that means we're like a family. Now put your bag in your room, and get your butt to breakfast!" Amelia yelled. Nami couldn't take it. She broke down right then and there. Just started crying. How could Amelia be so kindhearted? Nami thought she hated her. But even if she did, she would've made her stay. It just didn't make any sense at all to Nami. But she knew one thing. She was staying.

_**--an hour later--**_

"Come in." Amelia said to the knock at the door. It was Luffy.

"Amelia..."

"I said it's over between us."

"I'm sorry." Luffy said. Amelia looked at him from under her tangled hair.

"I don't want sorry. I want you to treat me like a normal person, not like I'm your daughter and I can't do anything at all if it's dangerous." she said angrily.

"It's just that...well...you were right about love. I don't know why it is, but now I just worry about you doing anything. I don't want it to be like that." Luffy said after a few moments.

"Well then you're going to have to get over it."

"I will." Luffy said. Now he was standing in front of Amelia sitting curled up on her bed. She smiled.

"Then it's not over." she stood up and kissed Luffy, this time passionately. "Thank you, Luffy. Now I have something to talk about with Nami."

"Wait. What's sex?" Luffy asked as Amelia opened the door. She laughed.

"I'll tell you afterwards." Amelia said, then left and headed for Nami's room, leaving Luffy with his fingers on his now-wet lips.

Amelia knocked on Nami's door. She heard a faint, "Who is it?".

"Just let me in." Amelia said. Her wish was granted. Nami opened the door. "Nami, I'm sorry about what Luffy did." Amelia said, as she walked alongside Nami to the bed. They sat next to each other for a 'girl talk'.

"It's not your fault." Nami replied blankly. Her head was down.

"Nami, what's wrong? It's over now." Amelia said after a moment.

"Are you sure?"

Amelia was confused by this answer. "Of course it's over. You're staying. Everything's fine."

"I bet, not your relationship." Nami said. Her voice seemed staggery.

Amelia looked at her for a moment, and then understanding crossed into her mind. "Nami-"

"EVER SINCE YOU CAME, LUFFY WON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ANYONE ELSE!! BEFORE YOU CAME, I HAD A CHANCE!! AND THEN YOU RUINED IT!! THANKS A LOT!!" Nami interrupted, screaming at who used to be a good friend of hers. She was now standing up, face red and tear-filled.

"Nami, I'm sorry! It's not my fault that we fell in love!" Amelia said, trying not to lose her temper as well.

Nami didn't say anything. She paced for a few moments, sniffling, and then sternly said, "Get out."

Amelia just looked at her for a few seconds, and then got up and left, without a word, feeling incredibly guilty.

**Okay you guys, remember those reviews! Suggestions, suggestions, I need suggestions so that I can write the next chapter. If no one gives me any, I'll take a lot longer again, and I don't want to do that.**


	10. Author's Note

_**Okay peoples, I am having serious writer's block here. I can't think of anything to write for the next chapter, and the sooner I get ideas, the sooner I will write more, so please review and give me suggestions for Chapter 11 (since this is practically Chapter 10, lol)! Thanks all you awesomeness readers of my story!**_

_**Advertisement: Please read my new story, **__**The Search for the Hanging Gardens of Babylon**__**! Join Indy, Mutt, Marion, and my new OC Arlene on a trip to Baghdad on a search for the only unproven previous Wonder of the World! Rated T for Romance and the OVERWHELMING AWESOMENESS OF MUTT!!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Birds and the Bees

_**Thanks Gnomjovel for your idea, now I can write this chapter. I hope everyone likes it, and oh yeah, check out my new poll because it will affect the outcome of the new few chapters.**_

Amelia didn't know what to do. She went through the rest of the day solemnly and just ignored any questions from the other crew members. Most of the time was spent reading on another chair next to Robin, who glanced over worriedly every five minutes. Amelia was annoyed at this, but ignored it too. As the sun started setting, she folded the edge of the page she was on, closed the book, placed it on Robin's table, and silently walked to her room. However, she was stopped at the door when Luffy appeared in front of her, looking rather down. "Amy...what's wrong with you and Nami?" he asked. Amelia sighed and led him into her room with her.

"Luffy...I'm not the only one who loves you. In fact, there's someone on this ship who's loved you way longer than me, and just never showed it."

"Well of course, all the crew loves me!"

"No Luffy, not love like that! Love love."

"Umm...what's that?" Luffy looked at her stupidly.

"Oh my god, Luffy. You should get the Guiness World Record for stupidest 17-year-old in the universe! Nami loves you, you idiot!" Amelia said, standing up. She was getting angry with Luffy. Luffy just stared at her.

"Huh...?"

"NAMI LOVES YOU!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY BONEHEADED BRAIN!!"

"Oh." Luffy said blankly.

"And you need to go talk to her, or else she's going to hate me for the rest of her life! She won't listen to me, but maybe you..." Amelia shook her head sadly and sat back down. "Just go talk to her, Luffy. You have to make her understand that it's not my fault that you love me, and it's not my fault that I love you."

Luffy stood up silently and left, leaving Amelia to sigh and plop down onto her bed to relax. A knock was heard on Nami's door. "Come in if you're not Amelia." she said solemnly from inside. Luffy entered to see her almost completely bent over her desk, working on a tearstained map.

"Nami, I need to talk to you." Luffy said, standing next to her and putting his hand on her tense shoulder. It was immediately swiped off. "Nami, seriously. If you won't listen to Amy, you have to listen to me. It's not her fault that we're in love. If you've loved me for so long, then why didn't you ever show it? If you did, you might've had a chance. You could've taught me all the things Amy has taught so far a long time ago."

"Since when were you Dr. Phil?" Nami said angrily, accidentally ripping her paper because she was writing too hard.

"Who's that?" Luffy said, once again acting like his usual stupid self.

"Nevermind. Just go away."

Luffy was silent for a moment, but didn't move. Then he said, "I'm not leaving until you agree to be friends with Amy again. She's really sad. You should've seen her all today."

"But she got what she wanted."

"Love isn't the only thing she wants. Her friends are important to her too. And you were one of her best friends on this ship."

"Too bad."

Luffy was losing his temper, for once. He was making his brain work so hard to come up with all this mature-sounding stuff. "NAMI, YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!! YOU'RE AN IMPORTANT FRIEND TO ME TOO, BUT I ONLY FRIEND-LOVE YOU!! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT!! YOU WERE TOO LATE IN CONFESSING!!"

Luffy could hear Nami crying under her tangled hair and hunched back. "I'm sorry...it's just that..."

"Why don't you ask Zoro or Sanji, or maybe even Frankie? New love would be a good way to forget."

"Maybe."

"But will you be friends with Amy again? Because I'm not leaving until you say yes."

Nami was silent for a moment, but then she staggered out a, "Fine."

"Good. Now come out here and eat. It's almost dinnertime." At the sudden thought of food, Luffy pretty much jumped. "And hurry up!"

Nami stood up and hugged Luffy, still crying. "Just give me one hug." she said quietly. Luffy smiled and hugged back, then broke the hug.

"Now c'mon! Let's get food!" he said, finally happy, and ran out out the door to the kitchen. Nami could hear him yelling at Sanji to hurry up as she wiped her eyes and walked out as well. Deep down in her heart, now she knew it was her who had been wrong. Luffy had gotten to her, made her understand the truth. It was amazing how serious and smart-sounding he could be when he wanted to.

The dinner was spent as the only happy meal that day. Nami wasn't quite as enthusiastic as usual, but she worked hard to smile as she ate. It would take a while for her broken heart to heal, but eventually it would. Nami understood now.

As Amelia started walking back to her room happily with a full stomach, Luffy stopped her. "Hey! I've been waiting all day to know what sex is! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Amelia sighed and led him to her room.

"Alright, alright, alright. But don't expect any from me, because I'm not going to have sex until I'm married."

"What's married?" Luffy asked as they laid down on the bed next to each other.

"When two people love each other very much, they get married. They give each other rings that mean they'll be together forever. Unless they divorce, that is, which happens most of the time, sadly. Divorced is when the couple are getting in a whole bunch of fights and they don't want to be together anymore, or something like that. Got it?"

"I think so. Now what's sex?"

"Okay, how should I say this...I'll go with the birds and the bees. Say the bee is a man, and the bird is a woman. If the bird and the bee are in love, the bee will sting the bird in it's hind, and resulting lump is pregnancy." Amelia could anticipate his next question. "Pregnancy is when a big lump grows on a woman's stomach, and after about nine months, a baby pops out."

"From the stomach? Eww!"

"No, not the stomach, idiot! The...umm..." Amelia pointed to her private parts.

"Ohh...that's nasty..."

"You came from one of those, you know."

"Eww!!" Luffy exclaimed and sat up, putting his hands all over himself to make sure no nasty substances were left on him.

"It's alright, Luffy! They clean you off as soon as you come out!"

"Oh, okay..." he said, breathing a sigh of relief as he layed back down.

"Now do you understand?"

"What sex is? No. Men don't have stingers."

Amelia just looked at him.

"Oh...all these things are nasty..."

"Now do you understand, though?"

"I think so, but wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yes, but it's supposed to feel good."

"Really? Then let's do it!"

"No! Remember, I said I'm not going to until I'm married?" Amelia said, pushing him away from her.

"Oh yeah. I'll go do it with Nami or Robin then."

"No, stupid!" Amelia said, pulling him to her. "You only have sex with people if you love each other."

"Oh. Now I understand. Let's get married already!"

"No, stupid! We're only 17!"

"Oh..."

The rest of the night was spent with Amelia explaining stupid things to him over and over. )

_**Hope you liked it! I kind of made this chapter mostly comedy, now that all the drama is over. I like adding comedy after drama to even it out. Anyways, review please, review! And remember to take my poll!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Breath

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long this time. Anyways, please go to my profile and vote on the poll, because it WILL affect the outcome of my story! Feel free to answer the question in a review too: Who should Nami get together with?**_

When Amelia and Luffy woke up the next morning, all seemed well. They had both slept in Amelia's room that night, but they both had their clothes on the whole time, so don't get any dirty thoughts! Anyways, like I was saying, all seemed well. "Morning!" Luffy yelled, hopping out of the covers as soon as he was awake. "Morning! Morning! Wake up!" He then turned towards the door and yelled louder through it, "Sanji! I want breakfast!"

The muffled answer through the door was, "Shut up, Luffy! I know!" Meanwhile, Luffy was still in Amelia's room, not paying attention, bouncing all over the walls.

"Luffy...can't you be just a little quieter in the morning?" Amelia said tiredly, sitting up in bed. She propped her pillow up and just leaned her head back against the wall, slowly closing her eyes again.

"WAKE UP!" Luffy interrupted her short slumber extremely loudly right in front of her face. That woke her up right away.

"Morning breath, Luffy! Go brush before you do that!" Amelia exclaimed, pinching her nose and she got up and walked away from the bed. She headed to the bathroom as Luffy energetically left for his room. After brushing her teeth, hair, and changing, Amelia walked outside to see that Luffy had already been up and ready to go several minutes before her. She could hear him yelling impatiently in the kitchen.

"Luffy! If you yell at me one more time I'm going to take longer!" was the first thing Amelia heard when she walked into the bathroom. Covering her ears as she walked to the table and sat next to Luffy, the first thing _she_ did was cover his mouth with what looked like a black piece of tape which she had materialized.

"Affy! Put if dis dang?!" Luffy said through the tape.

"It's a shadow." Amelia said blankly as the food was served.

"A padow! Koop!" Amelia looked at him as if to say 'shut up, idiot'. She was still a bit tired, but after she ate she would be in a better mood.

"Everyone! Food is served!" Sanji yelled out the door. Everyone else came immediately except for Nami. Amelia had noticed right away, but halfway through the meal she put her fork down and stood up.

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to go get Nami." she said and walked out. The others were just staring at her as Luffy stole their food.

When she reached Nami's door, Amelia lightly knocked and said, "Nami? C'mon, it's breakfast time. Aren't you hungry?" Nami opened it almost right away. She had been sitting at her desk, which had what looked like a journal on it.

"Uhh...no just give me a second..." Nami said quickly, not really listening to what Amelia had said. She scrambled to her desk and closed the journal, covering it up with a now-crumpled map. "Okay, what did you want?" she said nervously, sitting at her desk in a way that covered up most of her desk with her back.

"It's breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" Amelia asked kindly, taking a few steps in. She was a bit confused by why Nami wanted to hide her journal so much.

"Uhh...no..." Nami replied, but the sudden growl in her stomach revealed her obvious lie.

"C'mon, Nami. You've got to come. Breakfast isn't the same without you." Amelia said, walking over and pulling her arm. Nami reluctantly stood up and was pulled to the door.

"Do I have to?" she said, much like a small child who needed to do chores.

"Yes, Nami. Not facing him isn't going to do a thing." Amelia said, eventually making another, larger black shadow materialize behind Nami and help pull her to the kitchen.

She was struggling and whining the whole time, really not like Nami, but when they reached the kitchen door she stopped and said, "Okay, fine, I'll go in. But I'm not going in with you pulling me with that...thing!" Amelia dematerialized the shadowy figure and waited for Nami to walk in before her, which she eventually did after a deep breath. Breakfast wasn't quite as joyful as usual, but it worked out fine.

_**I know, I know! Short chapter! I'm really sorry, I'm just having bad writer's block with this story now...please please please review and then vote in the poll, if you want me to update faster. I really need some suggestions or else I'm going to have to write another author's note eventually so that I'll actually get some. I'm planning on ending this story soon because of all this, sorry peoples. (**_


End file.
